Surprise!
by suchaphangirl
Summary: PJ gets Chris a puppy for Christmas.


Christmas was one of PJ's favorite holidays. Surely it was everybody's favorite holiday. Or so, that's what PJ thought. It was a day where PJ could stay at home with the family and be a kid again. He loved being with his family and opening presents and the food and just everything about it.

But this year was going to be different. This was the first Christmas where PJ was spending time with his boyfriend, Chris. They've been together for two years, almost three. In a couple of weeks it would be their three year anniversary which they were both very excited about. PJ had finally moved to London specifically to be with Chris. He was now living in Chris's house. PJ was most excited about Christmas this year.

They've never spent a whole Christmas together before.

Although PJ was going to miss spending time with his family on Christmas, he was just as excited to spend it with his boyfriend.

"Chris?" PJ whispered as he crawled next to Chris on the bed. It was a Saturday morning. Christmas day. PJ had been up mostly all night, unlike Chris. PJ had gotten Chris a very important present that he had to look after and he was very excited for Chris to see this present. It was now around 8 o' clock in the morning. PJ was going to try to wait a little longer to wake Chris about but he didn't know how much longer he could wait. "Chris?" PJ asked. He shook him a few times. "Chris!" PJ yelled. He jumped on top of him. Chris's eyes immediately popped open.

"Fucking hell, PJ!" Chris yelled as he took a deep breath. PJ smirked as he looked at him. "What the bloody hell was that for?" Chris asked. He took another deep breath. "Oh my God. You could have given me a heart attack." PJ laughed.

"It's Christmas, silly! Wake up! We have presents to open! And food to eat!" PJ said excitedly. "I've been waiting all morning and I'm not allowing you to sleep in on Christmas day." PJ warned. Chris sighed.

"Five more minutes." Chris said. He pushed PJ off of him and turned on his side. PJ pouted when he fell over.

"Chris!" PJ whined. He sat up. He looked around for a few seconds. He smirked and then he grabbed a pillow and hit Chris with it. Chris immediately turned and glared at PJ. PJ stared at him. Chris sighed.

"You're annoying sometimes, you know that?" Chris asked.

"Come on! Please?" PJ asked. He shook Chris a few more times. Chris groaned.

"You are so lucky that I love you." Chris mumbled as he pushed himself up. PJ smiled. He reached over and kissed Chris. Chris looked at him and smiled wen PJ pulled away from the kiss. "Merry Christmas." Chris said.

"Merry Christmas!" PJ replied excitedly. Chris chuckled.

"You're such a kid, Peej." He shook his head. "Come on. Let's go and eat breakfast and then we'll go and open presents." Chris suggested. PJ nodded. PJ stood up and then he pulled Chris up from the bed. "What time is it anyways?" Chris asked as he and PJ walked out of their bedroom. PJ bit his lip.

"Um…8 o' clock in the morning." PJ said. Chris immediately stopped dead in his tracks.

"You woke me up…At 8 o' clock in the morning?" He asked. PJ looked at him and smiled innocently. Chris crossed his arms against his chest as he stared at PJ.

"Oh, come on! Don't look at me like that, Chris. It's Christmas! No one should sleep in on Christmas!" PJ exclaimed. Chris rolled his eyes. "Come on." PJ grabbed Chris's hand and led him to the kitchen where they made pancakes for breakfast together. They normally never made breakfast together. Most of the time, they put cereal in a bowl. But, since today was Christmas, PJ wanted to do something different. And surprisingly, Chris was okay with it.

"We should make pancakes more often." Chris suggested as he put his dirty dishes into the sink. PJ smiled as he walked next to him and also put his dirty dishes into the sink. He looked over at Chris.

"You think so?" PJ asked. Chris nodded.

"Yes." He replied. "Because they're delicious." PJ laughed at him.

"Whatever you say, love. If it makes you happy." PJ reached over and kissed him on the lips. Chris smiled and kissed him back. "Now time for presents!" PJ said excitedly. He grabbed Chris's hand and then he led the way into the living room. Chris laughed as he followed him. Chris and PJ sat down on the floor next to each other and began opening their presents.

20 minutes later and Chris and PJ were almost done with finishing up opening their presents.

PJ couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to show Chris his 'big surprise' now.

"Okay, before we finish…There is one present I have for you." PJ told Chris as he stood up from the floor. Chris blinked a few times and looked up at him.

"Are you going to strip or something?" Chris asked. PJ laughed.

"Chris!" He yelled. Chris threw his hands up in surrender. "Maybe later." PJ said. Chris raised his eyebrows as he stared at him. "No…I'm just kidding. Don't get any ideas, boy." PJ warned. Chris laughed at him. "Wait a minute…Let me go get it." PJ turned and he walked out of the room. Chris sat there for a few minutes before PJ finally walked back into the room with a box in his hands and a big smile on his face.

"I'm not sure if I should be excited or scared by the look on your face." Chris said. PJ laughed.

"You'll be excited." PJ assured him. PJ sat the box down in front of him. "Wait…" PJ pulled out his camera and turned the video on. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious, Peej?" He asked. PJ nodded.

"Yup…I want to get your reaction on camera!" PJ said excitedly. Chris sighed.

"Can I open the box now?" He asked. PJ nodded. Chris bit his lip before he finally grabbed the box and opened it. He gasped when a small, yellow, golden retriever puppy jumped out at him. "Peej!" Chris yelled with shock. PJ laughed at him. Chris quickly grabbed the puppy and held onto it. He was a little shocked that he was holding a puppy. "You must be joking! You did not get me a puppy."

"I did so!" PJ said with a smile on his face. He turned off the camera and sat down next to Chris. "I remember you were talking about it a while ago…How you always wanted a puppy…" PJ began to say. Chris looked at him.

"You remembered that?" He asked, a little shocked. PJ smiled.

"Of course I remembered that." He whispered. Chris wrapped his arms around PJ and hugged him.

"I love you." Chris said. PJ smiled and immediately hugged him back.

"I love you too, Chris." PJ said. He pulled away from the hug a few seconds later. "So, what are you going to name him?" PJ asked as he looked down at the puppy. Chris picked up the puppy again and looked at him.

"He has blue eyes…" Chris pointed out. PJ nodded. "He's very small…And…He's very, very excited right now." Chris laughed when the puppy started licking his face. PJ laughed as he watched him. "I think…" Chris stared at the puppy for a few more seconds. "I want to name him Jackson." Chris finally said. "I don't know where it came from. I just think he suits Jackson."

"I like it." PJ said. Chris looked at him.

"Where and when did you get him?" Chris asked.

"I was out shopping yesterday for some last minute presents. I walked past a shop and the lady that worked there had a box of free puppies so I politely asked her if I could have one and she said yes and I brought him home with me last night." PJ explained. Chris smiled. "He was very excited when I brought him home yesterday. I had to stay up most of the night to keep him calm and quiet so he wouldn't ruin the surprise." He added. "Now, Chris, a puppy is a lot of responsibility…" He began to say. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mum." Chris said. PJ laughed at him. Chris looked at Jackson the puppy again. "Aw, he's so cute. Welcome to the family little Jackson." Chris said. He finally put Jackson down and smiled as he watched him run around.

"Jackson Kendall…" PJ said out loud. Chris looked at him.

"What are you going on about over there?" He asked. PJ shrugged his shoulders.

"Hm…I don't know…I was just thinking if we had kids what the name would sound like…Jackson Kendall…"

"You want to have kids now?" Chris asked, cutting PJ off. PJ laughed.

"Obviously not right now. But, maybe in the future. Maybe we could adopt or something." PJ suggested.

"Yeah, well…Let's take baby steps, Peej." Chris said. PJ looked at him and smiled innocently. Chris laughed and shook his head. "We'll think about kids later."

"Yeah, alright…Sounds good to me." PJ agreed. "We'll stick with a puppy for now."


End file.
